1989 (production)
Production January * 9 January – airs. * 23 January – airs. * 30 January – airs. * Pocket TNG #4: Survivors by Jean Lorrah is published by Pocket Books. February * 6 February – airs. * 13 February – airs. * 20 February – airs. * Pocket TOS #44: Vulcan's Glory by D.C. Fontana is published by Pocket Books. March * 11 March – Anton Yelchin is born. * 17 March – Merritt Butrick dies. * 20 March – airs. * 27 March – airs. * 28 March – Final draft script for is submitted. * Pocket TNG #5: Strike Zone by Peter David is published by Pocket Books. April * 3 April – airs. * 15 April – The original draft version of , written by Trent Christopher Ganino, was printed. * 23 April – Marc Daniels dies. * 24 April – airs. * 29 April – Lucille Ball dies. * Pocket TOS #45: Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman is published by Pocket Books. May * 1 May – airs. * 6 May – Moses Storm is born. * 7 May – Trinity Drayton is born. * 8 May – airs. * 15 May – ** airs. ** Trevor Habberstad is born. * 22 May – ** Gerd Oswald dies. ** airs. * Pocket TNG #6: Power Hungry by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS by J.M. Dillard is published by Pocket Books. June * 9 June – , directed by William Shatner, opens in US theaters. * 10 June – Jetta is born. * 19 June – airs. * 20 June – The plans for Paramount Stage 9 are revised. * 29 June – airs. July * 4 July – ** Emily Coutts is born. ** Vic Perrin dies. * 10 July – airs. * 12 July – Clarissa Justine Wiggers is born. * 17 July – airs, concluding TNG Season 2. The episode is a clipshow, mostly due to budget limitations resulting from the previous year's Writer's Guild strike. The season is also 22 episodes rather than the typical 26, also due to the strike. * Pocket TNG #7: Masks by John Vornholt is published by Pocket Books. August * TNG Season 3 begins production. Gates McFadden returns to the cast, thanks to a year-long letter-writing campaign and support from Patrick Stewart. * 1 August – Landry Allbright is born. * 28 August – Madison Eginton is born. * Pocket TNG #8: The Captains' Honor by David and Daniel Dvorkin is published by Pocket Books. September * 25 September – enters its third season, with the episode . October * 2 October – airs. * 9 October – airs. * 16 October – airs. * 20 October – is released in the UK. * 23 October – ** airs. ** Joshua Croughwell is born. * 30 October – airs. * Pocket TOS #46: The Cry of the Onlies by Judy Klass is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS The Lost Years by J.M. Dillard is published by Pocket Books. November * 6 November – airs. * 13 November – airs. * 18 November – Johnny Haymer dies. * 20 November – airs. * 21 November – Harvey Hart dies. * Pocket TNG #9: A Call to Darkness by Michael Jan Friedman is published by Pocket Books. December * 8 December – Final draft script for is submitted. * 15 December – Arnold Moss dies. * 21 December – **Erica Lynne Bryan is born. ** Second day of filming on . ** released in the US. * 22 December – Gianna Simone is born. * Pocket TOS #47: The Kobayashi Maru by Julia Ecklar is published by Pocket Books. Unknown * CIC Video continues its UK VHS releases with TOS Season 2. cs:1989 (produkce) fr:1989 productions it:Produzioni del 1989 nl:1989 producties pt:Produções de 1989